


January Prompt Requests 2019 (Requests Closed)

by sinofwriting



Series: Prompt Requests Through The Years [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: I put up a list of prompts on Tumblr and let people request.





	1. Good - Montgomery De La Cruz

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 155  
> Prompt(s): 1. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”  
> 6\. “You’re my everything.”  
> 7\. “My clothes look good on you.”

Monty laughs as Y/N tries to escape from his arms. His eyes bright and shining, from the high of winning a game.  
She huffs, “Ugh, you’re sweaty - get off.”  
In response he pulls her closer, her back tight against his chest. Resting his chin on her head, his eyes drift down to what she's wearing. “I like your shirt.”  
Y/N laughs, settling into his grip. “Yeah? I stole it from your closet.”  
“Figured. I couldn’t find it this morning.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to her ear. “My clothes look good on you.”  
She rolls her eyes at that, as they start to walk to his jeep. She smiles politely at a few parents who are looking at them with disapproving eyes. “You say I look good in everything I wear.”  
“Of course I do. You’re my everything.”  
Reaching the jeep, she turns in his now loose grip. ‘You’re my everything too.”


	2. Wedding - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 203  
> Prompt(s): 2. “How did you talk me into this?”   
> 7\. “My clothes look good on you.”

Rook hums appreciatively at the sight of Y/N in his clothes. “My clothes look good on you.”   
She fake pouts, “too bad, I have to get out of them.”   
“Why are we doing this again?” He asks, when she disappears into the bathroom.   
“Because I was invited and already said I was bringing you.”   
Rook huffs, staring at the plain ceiling for a moment before getting up. 

By the time he’s dressed, and putting on his dress shoes, Y/N finishes putting on the last of her makeup. Looking up as he finishes tying them, his breath catches. “You look stunning.” As he speaks, he stands up.   
Blood rushes to her cheeks, “and you look very handsome.” Her fingers adjust his jacket collar, before pressing a light kiss to his lips.   
“No lipstick?”   
“No lipstick.” 

When they arrived at the wedding that seemed to have at least five hundred people attending, Rook groans, as he turns off the car.

“How did you talk me into this?” He asks, Y/N.   
She smiles at him. His eyes drifting down to her legs, when she pulls the dress up to show what she wears underneath. “I think this had something to do with it.”


	3. Skirt - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 144  
> Note(s): Slightly NSFW  
> Prompt(s): 29. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

Y/Ns breath catches as she’s shoved against the bathroom door. The hand in her hair leaving, to lock the door. The lips on her neck, form a smirk, before returning to her lips. His hands go to the hem of her skirt, resting there for a few seconds, before vanishing underneath, making her gasp. 

“Rook.” She moans, when he grabs her ass, pulling her closer. His lips leave hers, wanting to focus on undoing his pants. “Wait.” She says, grabbing his hands that left her body to focus on his belt buckle. “Maybe we shouldn’t…” Y/N trails off, when he bites her earlobe lightly, not enough to cause pain, but enough to make her sigh out in pleasure.”If you don’t get your pants off in the next five seconds, nothing is happening.”   
He chuckles, hands already undoing the belt. “Yes, Ma’am.”


	4. Couch - Antonio Dawson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 335  
> Prompt(s): 17. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”

Antonio shuts the front door, cursing when it makes a sound. Shedding his jackets and shoes off, he walks towards the living room. A sigh escaping him, when he sees the tv, no volume coming from it, and someone laying on the couch. He places his hand on Y/N’s shoulder, “Wake up.” It takes a few shakes of her shoulder before her eyes flutter open.   
“Antonio?” She mumbles.   
He smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Hey. What you doing down here?”   
“I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”   
He looks at his watch, “It’s after one. You didn’t need to camp out on the couch.”   
She shrugs, sitting up. “I don’t mind.”   
He rolls his eye, but offers his hand to help her up. “Next time, just go to bed.” 

Walking up the stairs, they peek into the kids’ bedrooms before going to their room. 

Y/N immediately lays down, getting under the covers, while Antonio undresses before joining her. He turns on his side, to face her, hand going to rest on her stomach. “Little guy settling down?”   
She nods, a hand joining his. “I think he’s settled because I’m not so stressed anymore about you working at intelligence.” She winces as the words leave her mouth.   
“You don’t have to be sorry that I left intelligence. Working for Stone is better all around. I get to come home at a good time usually. I get the kids more. And now I won’t stress you and the baby out.”   
“I know, but I feel like you’ll regret working for Stone and it’ll be my fault.” She tells him.   
He moves, so he’s resting on his elbow, leaning over her. The hand that was resting on her stomach, going up to her face. “I made the decision to leave after hearing Stone’s offer. Not only that, how can I regret something that is almost a guarantee that I will come home every night to you and the kids?”


	5. Nurse - Connor Rhodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 350  
> Prompt(s): 13. “What’s wrong with your hand?”

Y/N hums as she kicks her legs back and forth, while sitting on the bed. A sigh leaving her as she notices a nurse approaching her. 

The nurse immediately grabs her chart, looking it over, before saying anything. “Do you know why you fainted, honey?”   
Y/N frowns at the woman’s tone. She could take being nice and sweet, but her voice was dripping with sweetness that screamed fake to her. “Low blood sugar. I knew it was going to happen, so I tried to get over to a couch and after a few steps, I fell into the brick wall, hand first.” As she stops talking, she lifts her left hand in the air, to show the bloody and bruised knuckles, along with other scratches that have blood oozing out of them.   
The nurse eyes, her blood sugar levels, not liking how low they are. “I’m going to get a doctor in here to take care of that hand. Alright, honey?”   
Before y/n can say anything, the nurse leaves. 

After looking around the little of the ER, she can see from where she’s sitting, her eyes widen as she sees someone approaching. “Please don’t see me. Please don’t see me.” She chants under her breath. 

“Y/N?”   
“Fuck.” She mutters, but looks up at the familiar face. “Hey Connor.” She waves with her non injured hand.   
Connor eyes, scan over her body, before focusing on her left hand, sitting in her lap. “What’s wrong with your hand?”  
She sighs, looking down in her lap as she repeats what she told the nurse, knowing the lecture she’ll get.

Before Connor can start, the nurse returns, making Y/N like her slightly more. “Dr. Rhodes.” The nurse says, surprised. “You aren’t busy? I thought you had a big case today?”  
Connor shakes his head, “he wants to do it himself. I’ll handle this.” He says, smiling at his colleague.   
The nurse nods, before stepping away.   
Connor turns back towards his goddaughter. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth in a straight line, as he looks at her. “We get home, and we’ll talk.”


	6. Escape - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 103  
> Prompt(s): 1. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”

Kells watches as Y/N bounces into the room. A thin sheet of sweat covering her body, from her workout. He watches, amused as she finally realizes he’s here. 

Barely five seconds after she registered that he was there, she tackled him into a hug. “I missed you!” She exclaims, holding onto him tighter.   
He laughs, before trying to escape her grip when he remembers she just came from the gym. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”   
With a pout, she releases him. “Fine, but I’m taking a shower and you’re not invited.”   
Kells watches her walk away, “you’re a cruel woman, Y/N.”


	7. Wrap - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 485
> 
> Prompt(s): 6. “You’re my everything.”
> 
> 13\. “What’s wrong with your hand?”

Y/N hums to herself as she starts peeling potatoes. Smiling as she hears a whole bunch of laughter from the patio. With all of her attention on the potatoes, making sure not to miss a spot of potato skin, she doesn’t hear Kells as he sneaks up behind her. His arms wrapping around her waist, making her jump. The knife in her hand, catching the top of her opposite hand.

She swears, barely noticing the sting from the skin being cut, eyes focused on the blood. She lets go of the knife, letting fall into the sink, as she moves her hand under the running water. She winces when the water hits it, more blood seeming to ooze out.

“Kells, shut up.” She says, after a minute. His arms no longer around her and his mouth, running as he apologizes, over and over. Hearing her voice, he shuts up. “Go to the bathroom, get me the wrap and neosporin.”

He immediately heads to the bathroom, yanking open the cabinet above the sink. His eyes dance around, before they land on both the wrap and neosporin. Grabbing them both, he doesn’t bother shutting the door before rushing back to the kitchen.

It’s silent as he puts the neosporin on the cut before wrapping it. “I’m sorry.” He says, after wrapping it. Kells presses a kiss to her knuckles, looking her in the eyes. “I’m really sorry, you’re my everything and I just nearly took a chunk of flesh out of your hand.”

Y/N rolls her eyes, “You just scared me. The cut will heal up in a few days, it’s fine. No need for a sorry.” As she finishes speaking, she presses a quick kiss to his lips.

He presses his lips together, not accepting how quick she wants it to be over and done with. “I’ll finish the potatoes, you go and chill with everyone.” He nudges her out of the way.

Moving into the backyard, she puts her hand above her eyes, not wanting to be blind, as she walks towards the table to sit at. It takes less than a minute for someone to notice her wrapped hand.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Ashleigh asks.

“Wasn’t paying attention while peeling the potatoes, got my hand on accident.” She tells the other woman.

Ashleigh frowns, “Want me to take over?”

“Kells is taking care of them. So, don’t worry. This is your first baby free day with us, sit and chill.”

She sighs, but nods, sinking back into her seat. “I just hope that he doesn’t cut himself.”

“If he does, I’m holding it against him forever considering the amount he throws around knives and doesn’t hurt himself.”

Ashleigh laughs at that, “you have a point. He gives me a heart attack every time he does it.”

Y/N nods, agreeing with her. “Yeah, but we love him.”

“You more than me.”


	8. Playful - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 229  
> Prompt(s): 1. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”  
> 4\. “Kiss me and i’ll forgive you.”

Y/N laughs as Pete tells her about his latest experience with shrooms. He pauses to wipe his forehead, a layer of sweat still on his body from being on stage under the heavy lights. Seeing her face as he wipes his forehead, he grins. 

Before she can stop him, he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tight. A loud laugh leaving him as she tries to get out of his grip. He squeezes her tight, knowing how much she hated hugs that go on for too long.  
“Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.” She grumbles, trying to escape from her cousins grip.  
He squeezes her tighter, for a second before letting her go. “You know you liked it.” He teases, a glint his eye, she doesn’t like.

Suddenly she’s wrapped in another hug, this one gentler than Pete’s, making it easy to tell who it is. “Really, Colin?” She breathes.   
Colin laughs, letting her go before she starts trying to escape. “You said you were going to see me after the show and you didn’t.”   
Y/N frowns, wishing she had remembered that she had promised Colin that. “Sorry, next time I'll write it on my hand.”   
He grins down at her, tone playful. “Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.”   
“Get me away from him.” She points her finger towards Pete, “And I’ll do more than kiss you.”


	9. Yawn - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 210  
> Prompt(s): 17. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”

Y/N sighs as she finally gets home. Throwing her purse onto the couch, vowing to take care of it when she wakes up. The walk to her bedroom feels longer than normal, as her feet drag, from walking around for over five hours, and being up since five am. 

She frowns when she sees Kells sitting up in the bed, a book open in his lap, as he yawns. “What are you doing up? It’s two in the morning.” She says, not having seen him stay up past ten since he got home from tour three weeks ago.   
“I didn’t want to go to bed without you.” He closes his book as he speaks, setting it on the nightstand by him. A yawn escaping him after he finishes his sentence.   
She doesn’t say anything, knowing that if she tries to say he didn’t have, he’ll say the same thing she does when he says that to her. 

Taking off her clothes, she gets under the covers in only a pair of panties, too tired to put on a shirt, like she normally would. Kells turns the lamp off, before copying her. Laying on his side facing her, another yawn escaping him, as he says goodnight, before sleep takes over.


	10. 6:30 - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 322   
> Prompt(s): 4. “Kiss me and i’ll forgive you.”

Kells glares at the empty left side of the bed. His hand smacks against the nightstand a few times, as he blindly grabs for his phone. Finding it, he clicks the home button, groaning as the phone screen light hits him and the time registers in his brain. 

“I should not be up at seven in the morning.” He groans, rolling over to bury his head in a pillow that smells like home.   
“Probably not.” He hears, making him raise his head and glare slightly at the barely dressed woman in the doorway. The glare falls for a few seconds when he sees the smile on her face, but it returns when he remembers the cold sheets on her side of the bed. “Where were you?”   
Y/N just continues smiling as he glares, watching as he rolls over, so he’s laying on his back. “I’ve been waking up at six-thirty for the past two months.” As she finishes speaking, she climbs onto the bed. She pauses for a few seconds, before straddling him. His hands flying to rest on her hips.   
The glare leaves, and a frown taking over his face. It didn’t settle well with him that for two months this had been happening and he didn’t know.   
“I know, I know.” She says, seeing the frown on his face. “I should have talked to you about it and I’m sorry, but I promise I’m not falling back into old habits.”  
He wants to continue the conversation, but he knows that he won’t be able to have it without getting angry at the moment, so instead he smiles at her. Hands tightening on her hips, as he adjusts so that he’s no longer laying down, but sitting with his back against the headboard. “Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.”  
Y/Ns hands cup his cheeks, before she presses their lips together, the tension from the conversation leaving as they kiss.


	11. Office - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 171  
> Prompt(s): 11. “Bad dream?”   
> 30\. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“Bad dream?” Colin asks when Y/N comes into his office at a quarter till midnight.   
She nods, sitting on the couch in his office. Mind spinning as it keeps reminding her of the dream. She hadn’t thought twice about yanking on a pair of jeans, and a coat, before escaping her and Colin’s shared apartment to come to where Colin was at work. He always stayed the night on Wednesday nights so he was able to leave at a reasonable time for the week. 

An hour passes before anyone says anything. Colin from the corner of his eye watching as Y/N fights sleep. He moves to sit beside her on the couch. “Lay down.” He says, voice barely above a whisper.   
Y/N moves, so her legs are in his lap, head resting comfortably against the arm of the couch.   
“Now go to sleep.” He doesn’t let her protest, his next words along with his hand squeezing her left ankle, comforting her. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”


	12. Hands - Pete Davidson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 528  
> Prompt(s): 6. “You’re my everything.”  
> 20\. “I was just calling to check on you.”

Pete snaps at the person on the phone, not bothering with being nice. “What? What could you possibly fucking want?”   
“I heard what happened.”   
Pete runs a hand over the face, “it already hit the news.”   
“Yeah. I was just calling to check up on you.” Before Pete can say anything, Che continues. “And don’t worry about coming into work. Your off until she’s out of the hospital and better. Officially your on paid leave.”   
Pete nods, tears falling down his face, as everything finally hits him. “Thanks, man.”   
“No problem, man. We’re all sending our love to Y/N. Text me with updates if you can.” 

Pete doesn’t bother responding, clicking the red button on his phone, as he stands up seeing Y/Ns doctor, his scrub hat in his hands. The doctor barely opens his mouth, to call for him, before Pete is standing in front of him, eyes red and puffy, face anxious and scared. 

The doctor smiles gently, “lets go to a private room.” He gestures towards the hallway he came from. He waits for Pete to stand beside him, before they head back to the first private room on the left. 

“How is she?” Pete asks, as soon as the door closes to the room, his arms crossed.   
“Mr. Davidson,” Pete winces, But the doctor continues, “Your wife is expected to make a full recovery. There was some internal bleeding, but we got it under control. She might have some scars on her arms due to the glass, but she’s fine.”  
Pete covers his face with his hands, choking back a sob. Taking a few shaky breaths, he pulls away his hands. “Thank you so much.”   
The doctor smiles at the younger man. “I want you to know that security has been notified and staff will receive punishments if they say anything to anyone about Y/Ns condition.”   
Pete nods, muttering another thank you. “When can I see her?”   
“If you want right now. I can take you to her.”   
“Please.” Pete whispers. The doctor nods, taking Pete up another floor into room 412. Tears fall from Pete’s eyes as he sees his wife, his lips pursed and shoulders shaking as he tries not to sob.   
“A nurse will come in to check on her every hour.” The doctor tells him, before leaving the room. 

Pete moves to sit in the chair by Y/Ns bedside. Taking her hand in the both of his, he lays his head on top of the pile. A sob wracks through his body, as he presses a kiss to the small piece of skin that his hands don’t cover of hers. 

Lifting his head, he looks at her. Eyes straining through tears, to make sure he can see she’s breathing. “I’m so glad your okay, Y/N.” He whispers to the four walls of the room. The comfort of knowing that she might be able to hear him, makes him continue. “You’re my everything.” He whispers until his voice grows hoarse and eyes are barely able to stay open. He presses another kiss to her hand, before resting his head on the bed, falling asleep minutes later.


	13. Notebook - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 202  
> Prompt(s): 10. “All I want is your honest opinion.”  
> 23\. “Did you even get any sleep last night?”

A notebook lands on the table in front of Rook. Who nearly jumps at the harsh sound of the notebook hitting wood. “What is this?”   
She ignores his question. “All I want is your honest opinion.” She looks at him expectantly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.   
With a sigh, and a tiny eye roll, he looks at the notebook. Eyes widening, when he sees over half of the journal filled already. “Didn’t you just get this yesterday?”   
She nods, waiting for him to comment on what’s inside. 

He spends the next few minutes flipping through the journal. Smiling at the tiny doodles in corners and margins that mark that she got bored. A few chuckles leaving him, when he sees tiny paragraphs wedged into pages where there’s practically no room, because of the drawings. 

“I like the idea, clouds and a few others.” Y/N nods, making a mental note that he likes clouds the most of he remembered it by name, before he continues. “But, did you even get any sleep last night?”   
She looks at him with wide eyes for a second, before grabbing the notebook and dancing out of the kitchen. Shouting behind her, “I’ll sleep later.”


	14. Guess - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 151  
> Prompt(s): 4. “Kiss me and i’ll forgive you.”

“Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.” Y/N says, playfully not meaning it. Rook had never forgotten her coffee, until today and she was going to mess with her best friend as long as possible.   
He rolls his eyes, knowing she’s fucking around with him. “I’ll kiss you later.” He says, with a wink as he gets out of the car.   
She laughs, unbuckling her seatbelt. A hand reaching, only to be met with air, because Rook opened the door for her. “Thank you.”   
“Am I forgiven?” He teases, waiting for her to get out before shutting the door and locking the car.   
She raises an eyebrow, “I guess. But, I call first hit.”   
He shrugs, watching as she walks in front of him to the door, not even knocking before walking in. “I’ll even roll you, your own with my stash.”   
“You never share.”   
He shrugs, “guess things are changing.”


	15. Purple - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 186  
> Prompt(s): 11. “Bad dream?”  
> 17\. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”

“I didn’t want to go to bed without you.” The lie leaves her lips easily. The smile that takes over his face, makes the lie worth it.   
Rook sheds his shirt and pants, before joining her in bed. He goes to roll over, but Y/N moves over to him, placing her head on his chest. His arm wraps around her, holding her tight against him, a frown forming. “What happened?”   
“Nothing.” She quickly says.   
He looks at what he can see of her, seeing the side of her face, his eyes focus on the skin around her eyes. Bags heavy under her eyes and the skin below slightly purple. It barely takes a minute for him to figure out what’s going on. “Bad dream?”   
Blood rushes to Y/Ns cheeks, as he accurately guesses what happened. “Yeah.” She mumbles.   
He holds her tighter against them. “I’ll keep them away and if I don’t, you can wake me up and we can talk, until you want to sleep again.”  
“Love you.” She says, pressing a kiss to his peck, as a thank you.   
“Love you too.”


	16. Fever - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 137  
> Prompt(s): 23. “Did you even get any sleep last night?”

“Did you even get any sleep last night?” Colin asks Pete, a large grin on his face.   
Pete shakes his head, yawning. “No, I didn’t even go home. I wanted to finish writing this out and then I got distracted.”   
Colin nods, knowing how it can get. 

“What about you? Did you get any sleep last night with Y/Ns nephew staying over.” Pete asks, taking a sip of coffee.   
“I think I got more sleep than usual. Chasing after a toddler is exhausting. Y/N and me fell asleep a little after he did.”   
Pete starts wiggling his eyebrows, “you getting baby fever? Since he started staying with you guys, you’ve been happier. Practically skip in here some mornings.”   
Colin shrugs with a smile on his face. “Can’t have baby fever, if you’re having a baby.”


	17. Cigarette - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 288  
> Prompt(s): 29. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” Kells says, looking around, with a nervous look on his face.   
Y/N raises an eyebrow, her fingers drilling on the zipper of her purse. “You don’t want to smoke? Calm your nerves.”   
“Of course I want to smoke. It’s just we’re at your aunts wedding.”   
She nods, fingers going back to opening her purse, as she looks at the cars parked around them.   
He watches apprehensively as she pulls something out, relaxing when it’s just a pack of cigarettes. When she pulls out a lighter he tenses back up.   
Noticing that he tensed back up, she smiles at him. “They know I smoke, they don’t care for it, but I’m a big girl.” She winks, making him laugh. 

“Can I have one?” He asks, after she lights one, and goes to put the pack back into her purse.  
She stills for a second, but nods. She hands him one, and before she can hand him the lighter, he bends down. Cigarette hanging between his lips. 

She watches as he inhales the smoke, the look on his face more than familiar to her. “You haven’t been able to quit.” She says, not asks.   
He lets the smoke leave his body before he speaks, “I tried going cold turkey after filming wrapped, but we know how that works.” Kells shrugs, “that’s why I’ve been buying your cigarettes. I keep stealing a few. Even if you do smoke menthol.”   
She rolls her eyes, “leave me and my choice alone.”   
“It tastes weird. It does, however taste good on your lips.” He says, a smirk on his face as his anxiety lessens.   
She rolls her eyes, but kisses him when he pulls the cigarette away from his lips.


	18. Sight - Antonio Dawson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 245  
> Prompt(s): 11. “Bad dream?”

Antonio jolts up in bed, at the sound of a scream. His hand flies for the gun in his nightstand. Grabbing it, he quickly leaves his bedroom. He creeps down the hallway, another scream echoes through the house, coming from his daughter’s bedroom. 

Entering her bedroom, he’s greeted with the sight of his daughter, asleep, fighting off a nonexistent attacker. Her sheets and blankets tangled with her legs. 

He tucks the gun into the waistband of his pajama pants, he carefully walks over to his daughters bed. Grabbing her wrists with one hand, his other cups her face. 

“Y/N.” He says gently. He only has to repeat it one more time, before she wakes up.   
She fights against him for a few seconds, before realizing where she is and who’s with her.   
“Dad.” She cries, waiting until her dad lets go of her wrists to throw her arms around his neck, sobbing.  
Antonio hugs her tight against him, letting her calm down before he asks anything. “Bad dream?”  
She shakes her head, tightening her hold, nearly choking him. “I remembered what happened.” 

His heart breaks for a third time. He knew she would experiment trauma and have PTSD, but he didn’t think she would wake up screaming. “You want to stay with me? In my room?”   
She nods, “yes, please.”   
“Alright. Come on.” As he speaks, he lifts her, carrying his eight year old to his bedroom, hoping it will help in some way.


	19. Garbage - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 164  
> Prompt(s): 27. “This place is a mess.”

Kells whistles, “this place is a mess.”   
Y/N glares at him, “no shit, Sherlock. You decided to have a party with no invitations required.”   
He winces at her tone. He had been so sure that he would wake up before she got home and would be able to clean and that obviously didn’t happen. 

From what he could see the kitchen that once had cups all over and glass bottles smashed on the floor and countertops were completely clean, the living room still looked like it had hours before. Guilt filled him, as he realized the first thing Y/N did was clean after a twelve hour flight. 

He takes the garbage bag from the hand, that isn’t on her hip. “I’ll clean this up, by myself, while you go take a bath and then a nap.”   
She stares at him for a few seconds, a blank look on her face, before a soft smile plays on her lips. “Thank you.”   
“No problem.”


	20. Crowd - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 162  
> Prompt(s): 1. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”  
> 6\. “You’re my everything.”

A shriek escapes Y/N as Rooks wraps his arms around her from behind. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.” She says, feeling the back of shirt become damp, as he holds her.   
He places a kiss on her cheek, before releasing her. “How’d you like the show?” His eyes shine with excitement, the adrenaline from performing on stage, still running through his veins.   
“It was great. You guys were great and the crowd was amazing.” She laughs, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a crowd so hyped.” 

They look toward the stage as Kells starts yelling. “You’re my everything!” He tells the crowd. “And because you were so awesome, we are going to do one more song for you!” The crowd cheers at his words. 

Y/N looks at Rook, pushing him toward the stage. “Go. They’re waiting for you.”   
Rook smiles at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before she can stop him, and runs back onto the stage.


	21. She - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 420  
> Prompt(s): 14. “Can I come in?”  
> 28\. “I’ll never stop caring about you.”

Y/N looks at the guys, hesitating. But, seeing all of them look at her with pleading eyes, she walks up the stairs.

She pauses in front of the familiar door. Rapping her knuckles against the door, she waits for some sort of noise. After hearing the sound of something hitting a wall, she speaks. 

“Can I come in?” She asks, voice soft, reminding Kells of the kind of mother he never had.  
He tugs the blanket around him, higher up his shoulders, before getting up and opening the door. He silently lets the girl in, waiting for the sound of the door clicking shut, before he goes back to the bed.  
Y/Ns eyes scan the room, surprised to see no bottles of alcohol anywhere. She looks at her oldest friend, shoulders dropping when she sees how defeated and sad he looks. “Colson.” She says quietly.  
He breaks at the sound of his name, a sob escaping him, as he begins to shake. “I didn’t think I would care. I wasn’t supposed to care.” He tells her, placing his head on her shoulder, when she sits next to him, an arm wrapping around him, hand rubbing his, while her other hand rests on the top of his head, before her fingers start brushing through the tangled locks. “She doesn’t want to see me again. Or get to know Casie. She wants nothing to do with me. And then she sends me a text.” Colson shows her his phone, her heart stopping as she reads the words, “I’ll never stop caring for you.”, anger fills her as she rereads the sentence again. “Right after she tells me, that she wants nothing to do with me, she sends me this.” 

Y/N waits for him to calm down, for his body to stop shaking, before she says anything. “She’s missing out on two amazing people. Don’t waste time and energy on someone who isn’t going to give you the time of day.”  
He’s silent as he lets the words sink in, before he says a quiet thank you. 

They sit there for a few more minutes, before Y/N tries to get up, only for him to stop her. 

“Where are you going?” He asks, voice panicked and scared.  
She pats the wrist of the hand gripping her. “I’m just going to take off my pants and shoes. I was thinking we could take a nap.”  
He looks into her eyes for a few seconds, before nodding, letting go of her.


	22. Screen - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 93  
> Prompt(s): 25. “I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you.”

Y/N smiles as she presses play on the ten second video. Kells face fills the screen. “I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you.” He looks off screen, a shy smile on his face. “And I love you.” He looks at the screen again, a small laugh leaving him. “Have a good day.” As the last word leaves his mouth, the video stops. She stares at the still frame of his face, before turning her phone off and relaxing into the plane seat. She knew she made the right decision.


	23. Bouncing - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 122  
> Prompt(s): 21. “Would you ever consider going on a date with me?”

Rook stares at the girl sitting in front of him. His legs bouncing up and down, as he contemplates if he’ll ask or not.   
“You okay?” Y/N asks, noticing his bouncing legs.   
He nods too fast, for her to believe, but she doesn’t say anything, leaving him to his thoughts again.

He breaks the silence a few minutes later, “Can I ask you something?”   
She nods, giving him all her attention.  
“Would you ever consider going on a date with me?”   
Y/N blushes at the unexpected question. “I’d love to go out on a date with you.”   
Rook’s leg stops bouncing, a breathtaking smile overcoming his face. “Tonight at seven?”   
More blood rushes to her cheeks, “Yeah. That sounds good.”


	24. Blanket - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 186  
> Prompt(s): 3. “You’re cold.”

Y/N looks away from the tv for a brief second, before her eyes fall back onto the screen. “You’re home early.”   
“Yeah, we finished the one track, and nothing else needs to be done and I didn’t feel like staying so…” He trails off, shrugging.   
He joins her on the couch and under the blanket. A fake groan leaving him when he sees what she’s watching. “The masked singer, really?”   
She shrugs, cuddling into him. “It’s interesting and it makes you think.” 

Rook watches the tv, waiting for the next commercial break to say anything. “You’re cold.”  
She nods, “I haven’t been able to keep warm. Which is why I have the blanket.”   
He pulls her closer, hoping that his body heat will warm her up. 

“You should have brought Slim.” She says, after a while, voice filled with sleep, as she tries not to let her eyes shut for too long.   
“Why’s that?”   
“Because he’s the warmest one out all of you fuckers.” Y/N mumbles, making him laugh.   
He presses a kiss to her head, “I’ll make sure to do that next time.”


	25. Here - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 302  
> Prompt(s): 22. “I think you need to relax.”

“I think you need to relax.” Y/N goes to interrupt, but her therapist holds her hand up. “You’re running off fumes right now. Getting three hours of sleep every night, no matter what. Cleaning the house, teaching, grocery shopping, making sure everything is in order with him. You need to relax.” She pauses, “You don’t talk much about Colson. You tell me that you help with him everything when he’s home, and then take care of the house when he’s not home but that’s it. I don’t know if your relationship with him is just professional or if it’s more.”   
Y/N sighs, looking at her hands in her lap. “Colson is the reason I’m here in Cali. I’ve been friends with him as long as I’ve been friends with everyone else in the group. While I was in college we didn’t talk to much, none of us really did, but when I graduated, I got offered a teaching job here in California. I took it and we all reconnected. He let me stay with him, until I got on my feet and ever since then, I’ve just taken care of things around his house.” 

“Does taking care of his house stress you out?”   
Y/N hesitates, “Yeah. I mean I have my own place and then on top of teaching close to two hundred kids, and then taking care of his place, it stresses me out.”   
Her therapist smiles at her, “Then stop doing it. You’re here because of your stress and your suppose to be avoiding stress as much as you can that isn’t job related. You have to remember that this is a health thing, not a, I’m choosing to be a bad friend if I don’t do this thing.”   
She nods, “Thank you.”   
“Just doing my job.”


	26. Height - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 302  
> Prompt(s): 12. “I brought food.”  
> 26\. “Scoot over. I wanna sit next to you.”

Y/N pokes her head into the home studio, smiling at the five guys in the studio. “I brought food.” She tells them before closing the door, knowing that they’ll pause what they’re doing to eat. 

She walks back to the kitchen, sitting on one of the counters not covered in food. Barely a minutes pass by, before she hears footsteps, and sees the guys rush into the kitchen. She watches with a smile on her face, as they quickly grab food off the island and put it onto plates before finding somewhere to sit. She laughs as they all say thank you at the same time. “No problem, you guys.” 

She feels a nudge against her side, and she looks to her left to see Kells, holding a plate of food in his hands. “Scoot over. I wanna sit next to you.” He says, nudging her again.   
Rolling her eyes, she moves. Watching as he easily sits on the counter. “I hate tall people.” She mutters, making Rook who was standing beside her to get napkin snort.   
“I feel that.” Rook winks at her, laughing.

“What did I do to you?” Kells asks, taking offense as the tallest person in the room.   
Y/N raises an eyebrow, “You’re like a fucking giraffe. You make everything look easy because of your height, while us short people have to suffer.”   
Kells rolls his eyes, no longer offended as he hears the playful tone in her words. “Sorry. I’ll try my hardest to shrink.”  
“Please do, be nice for neither of us to have sore necks ever again because of kissing.”   
He points his fork at her, “that doesn’t happen anymore. I’ve just started picking you up.”   
“That’s worse. You give me a heart attack every time.”   
“That’s why I do it.” He winks.


	27. Best - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 190  
> Prompt(s): 8. “Go back to sleep.”

Rook hums as he rocks the little girl in his arms, back and forth. She blinks up at him, her eyes taking in her father's face for only the third time. His smiles grows bigger, when she nuzzles up to the skin covering up his heart. 

“Go back to sleep.” He coos, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Next time you wake up, your uncles will be here, and you’ll want to be wide awake for that.” He laughs quietly, “They’re going to spoil you so much.” He rocks her for a few more minutes, waiting for her eyes to stay closed and her breathing to even out before he sets her down. 

He turns to face the hospital bed in the room, going over to sit by Y/N, who surprisingly awake. “How you feeling?” He asks, pushing the hair in her face away.   
She smiles up at him, “Tired, but happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy. And you’re so good with her. Best dad.” She says, patting his chest with her hand not attached to the to the IV pole.   
“And you’re the best mom.”


	28. Packing - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 181  
> Prompt(s): 14. “Can I come in?”  
> 22\. “I think you need to relax.”

Y/N knocks on the door frame of Rook’s room. “Can I come in?”   
“Yeah, I’m just going through stuff.” He says, not looking up at her, as he looks through a pile of jackets on his bed.   
She eyes the piles of clothes around the room. “Why exactly are you going through stuff?”   
Rook looks up at her, his hands pausing in their search as he eyes her. “Uh, packing for tour.”   
She frowns, “I thought tour didn’t start for another month.”   
“It does, I’m just packing now to save time.” 

“How about instead of packing now, you save it for later and go out with me right now.” Y/N says, stepping closer to him.   
He looks at her, shocked. “I mean, I already started.”   
She takes his hands in hers, “Rook.” She says, waiting until he looks in her eyes to continue. “I think you need to relax. And what better way to do that than to go out with me and then maybe go back to my place after.”   
He sighs, but nods. “Alright, let’s go out.”


	29. Bath - JP Cappelletty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 128  
> Prompt(s): 16. “Mind if I join you?”

Rook leaned against the bathroom door frame, as he looks at Y/N. He could tell that she had a bad day, just with the fact that she was taking a bath. A candle was lit sitting by the sink. Her head was resting against the tub, eyes closed, bubble covering everything except for her shoulders and up. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asks, voice quiet and soft.   
She smiles, eyes still closed. “Please do.” 

He quickly strips out of his shirt, pants, socks, and, boxers. Tapping her shoulder, he waits for her to move up, before he slips behind her. Getting comfortable, with his head leaning against the wall, he pulls her back against him. Pressing a kiss to her left shoulder, and then her right.


	30. Shield - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 177  
> Prompt(s): 8. “Go back to sleep.”  
> 11\. “Bad dream?”

Y/N doesn’t say anything when he joins her on the couch, placing his head in her lap as he stretches out as much as he can on the couch. She only says something, he grabs her arm, placing it over him, as if she a shield. 

“Bad dream?” She asks.   
Kells swallows visibly, but nods. He doesn’t say anything, just takes her hand and puts it over his heart.   
She doesn’t miss the slight tap on the vein of her wrist, that tells her what exactly he had a dream about, but she keeps quiet. 

“Go back to sleep.” She says after a few minutes, after watching him try not to. “I’ll be here the whole time.”   
He almost protests, but seeing the look in her eyes, he lets his own flutter shut. Letting sleep come to him. Y/N waits until his breathing evens out, and his grip on her arm loosens, to shut off her laptop, closing it and setting it on the end table. She leans her head back, letting herself drift off.


	31. Focus - Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 224  
> Prompt(s): 30. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Colson squeezes her hand, sensing her nerves. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”   
“You won’t let go of my hand, right?” She asks, looking up at him.   
“Nothing can make me let go.” He assures her. 

They follow the woman into a room. “Alright, sweetheart. I know this is your first time, so you’re worrying out of your mind, but don’t worry. Your friend, will be with you and just talk to him.” The woman winks at Y/N, easing her nerves.   
“Okay.” Y/N breathes, sitting on the chair she was told to sit in.

Her grip on his hand tightens after they clean a spot on her arm. “Look at me, Y/N.” When she does, he continues. “It’s going to be okay. At first it will hurt and then it will stop hurting as much. I mean, look at how much ink, I have. You think if it really hurt, I would have this much?”   
“Yes.” She laughs, body no longer tensed up.   
The woman sends a thankful smile to Colson. “Alright, I’m going to start.” 

Y/N doesn’t even tense up, too busy looking at Colson, and listening as he starts to talk about things. She briefly tenses again, when the needle first hits her skin, but when he squeezes her hand again, she relaxes, focusing on him again.


	32. Hard - JP Cappelletty aka Rook (Personal Favorite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 303  
> Note(s): Death and it’s kind of dark???   
> Prompt(s): 20. “I was just calling to check on you.”

Rook clears his throat, as he reaches her voicemail again. “I was just calling to check on you.” He sighs, tears coming to his eyes. “Look, I know this hard for you, but please talk to me. I want to know what’s going on. You haven’t talked to any of the guys. And I know you may not want us there at her funeral or wake, but we deserve to be there. You may have lost a daughter, but we lost a friend, sister, and girlfriend.” His breath catches on the last two words. “Please call me back.” Pressing the red button on his phone screen, he leans his head against the wall, trying not to cry. 

“Y/Ns mom still not getting back to you?” Ashleigh asks.   
He shakes his head, “Nothing. I don’t even know if we’ll get to know where she’s being buried. It already looks like we won’t be able to go to the funeral, and I have no doubt that she wouldn’t let us know that information either.”   
Ash hesitates, but speaks anyways. “I know, it’s hard loosing Y/N, but she just lost her daughter, her baby. This is hard on her.”   
“You don’t think we know that?” Rook scoffs, “We understand it’s hard, but we all lost Y/N too. And you don’t live here anymore Ash. You don’t understand how every night at one in the morning, Kells wakes up screaming and crying. Begging for Y/N and someone to kill him. Slim doesn’t sleep anymore, he stays in the bedroom with Kells every night. Ace won’t leave the living room other than to go to the bathroom and Baze is cooking and baking not stop trying to get his mind off it.”  
She doesn’t say anything, just leaves the hallway, leaving Rook by himself.


	33. Drink - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 250  
> Note(s): Drinking and mentions of assault  
> Prompt(s): 5. “Why are you so stubborn?”  
> 24\. “I’ll take you home.”

Colin frowns, seeing Y/N at the bar, waving the bartender for another drink. He should have known that just because she promised over the phone not to have another drink, she would. He slips into the seat beside her, stealing the drink from her hand before she can even drink it. 

“I thought you told me that you wouldn’t have another drink?”   
She scoffs, turning to face him only after she’s done speaking. “I think I’ve earned a few drinks.”   
His heart stops seeing her face, an eye swollen, and bruise on her jaw. “What happened?”   
“Why are you so stubborn?” She says in a mocking voice, before scoffing again. “That’s what some asshole said while doing this to me.” She gestures towards her face, stealing back her drink. “I wouldn’t let him sleep with me, and after saying for the fourth time, he got mad.”   
“Did you go to the hospital?” Colin asks, standing up, ready to take her there.   
She nods, “Yep, I went. Went to the police station and then came here to drink. Don’t worry, this is my fourth. Figured I should call you, before I got too drunk. I’ll admit, I thought I would be on drink seven already, but I’m slow drinker.”   
“Come on.” He offers his hand. “I’ll take you home. We can as drunk as you want there.”   
She smiles, taking his hand. “This why I called you.” She places a hundred dollars in front of the bartender, “Keep the change.”


	34. Resting - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 132  
> Prompt(s): 8. “Go back to sleep.”  
> 17\. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”

“Go back to sleep.” Colin murmurs, when Y/N wakes up, because he picked her up. Carrying her to the bedroom.   
She yawns, shaking her head for a second, before nodding. She yawns again, before resting her head against his chest. 

Entering the bedroom, he immediately sets her down on the bed. He presses a kiss to her head, after pulling the covers over her body. Stripping out of his clothes, until he’s left in boxers, he joins her in bed. Y/N rolls over on her right side, so they’re facing each other. 

“Why were you sleeping on the couch?”   
“I was resting my eyes.” She mutters, smiling when he laughs. “I didn’t want to go to bed without you.”   
“Well, I’m home now.” He says, watching as sleep overtakes her.


	35. Jacket - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 159  
> Prompt(s): 3. “You’re cold.”  
> 13\. “What’s wrong with your hand?”

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Y/N asks, seeing Colin run his hand under water in the kitchen. She rushes to his side, taking his hand in hers.   
He winces at the temperature of her hands, “You’re cold.” He states, but then sighs in relief, when her cold hands brush over the bruised knuckles, the chill feeling good.   
“It’s winter in New York, I had no gloves or jacket.” He frowns, but before he can say anything she does, seeing the frown. “Old habits die hard.”   
“I know, but I don’t want you to get sick.”   
She laughs, “I don’t want to get sick either, so I will try my hardest to not forget my jacket.”   
He raises an eyebrow, “What about the gloves.”   
Y/N winces, but agrees. “And the gloves.” She turns her attention back to his hand. “Now what happened?”   
“If you drop it, I won’t bug you about you forgetting your jacket?” He offers.   
“Spill.”


	36. Hi - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 163  
> Prompt(s): 19. “Put the gun down.”

Y/N stifles a laugh as she watches Kenan yell, “Put the gun down.” A laugh actually leaves her at the next line, “This is a banana.” Pete says, in disbelief, staring at the fruit in his hands.

She smiles when arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back into the owner of the arms. “Hi.” She whispers.   
“Hi.” He whispers back, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Pete wrote this one, Che helped him a little with the ending.” Colin tells her.   
“Pete did a good job.”   
Colin nods, watching the rest of the sketch plays out. He presses another kiss to her cheek as the last sketch of the night begins. “I have to go for the end of the night, but I’ll come back as soon as the cameras stop rolling.” He promises her, moving so that they’re facing each other.   
“Don’t worry. Take your time coming back.”   
He ignores her words, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”


	37. Box - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 355  
> Prompt(s): 22. “I think you need to relax.”   
> 27\. “This place is a mess.”

Colin eyes the apartment he just entered. Boxes all over, along with packing tape and bubble wrap. “This place is a mess.” He breathes.   
“Well, that’s what happens when you’re only given two weeks notice that you have to move out.” Y/N says, a frown on her face, as she packs what seems to be the millionth box.   
He walks over to her, handing her things to put in the box. “Remind me again, why you aren’t suing the owner for not enough notice.”   
“Because we had already started talking about moving into together and that we would until my lease was up, which sure wasn’t for another three months, but it just speeds it up.”   
He nods, eyes looking around the apartment again. Everything was in organized chaos. 

It’s silent as they pack the box together and another one, before he says anything. “I think you need to relax. So, please let me hire some professional people to pack and move this stuff.”   
She immediately shakes her head no. “I don’t have the money for that right now.”   
“I’ll pay for it.”   
“No, I’m not taking your money.” Y/N says, sealing the box they were working on shut.   
“Y/N, we’ve been together for two years. I’m getting a ring for you in the next month. Let me hire people, that way I don’t have to worry about you being too stressed out.”   
She stares at him for a few seconds, a smile, taking over her face. “I’ll agree on one condition.”   
“Name it.” He says.  
“No wedding. You get the ring, we go to the courthouse. That way we don’t have to stress out about what both of our families will want and how we’ll disappoint them if we don’t this and this at the wedding.” She says, a nervous look on her face, as she lays out what they had talked about before. How it would be so much easier to just go to the courthouse, than to plan a whole wedding.   
“I think I just fell in love with you all over again.” He breathes, pressing their lips together.


	38. Breakfast - Colin Jost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 157  
> Prompt(s): 6. “You’re my everything.”  
> 7\. “My clothes look good on you.”

Colin smiles at the sight in front of him. Y/N in his shirt and boxers, hair messy. Her body moving to its own music as she dances around the kitchen while making breakfast. 

“My clothes look good on you.” He says, voice deeper than normal and more raspy.   
Blood rushes to her cheeks. She turns the stove off, glad that the eggs and bacon were done. “I figured you’d like breakfast.”   
He nods, wrapping his arms around, and pulling her close. “Thank you.”   
She stands on her tiptoes, pressing a swift kiss to his lips. “No problem.” 

He doesn’t let her go. “No, really, thank you. You’re my everything.” He admits in a soft voice. “And the fact that you made breakfast and have made breakfast every time you’ve stayed the night, is just one of those things that makes me fall more in love with you.”   
“You saying, thank you everytime, makes me fall deeper.”


End file.
